Dead-It Ralph
by LilyPotter.HarperFluggerbutter
Summary: Vanellope and the other sugar rush characters are at least 11 and Mr. Litwak has all the game characters get out of their games because he thought that the electricity was going to go out. It did but something else happened too. The zombie apocalypse started. Crossover of Walking dead and Wreck-It Ralph. Rated M for blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry but I'm changing it so Ralph and them meet rick in like season 3 of walking dead I just hated the 2nd season.**_


	2. The Real 1st Chapter

Ralph grabbed Vanellope and shook her awake.

"What's going on stinkbrain?" She asked, yawning.

"There are intruders."

Vanellope grabbed her gun and saw outside Jazz was leading their people out of Woodbury. They were finally out of this place.

"Vani come on." Ashton grabbed her hand.

They ran out but saw Jazz with a gun pointed at her head. One of the governor's people.

"I don't think so Harriet Tubman, or should I say Harrieta Tubman."

"_Vete a la mierda, usted los dumbass_." Jazz replied. (Fuck you, you dumbass.)

Before the man could react though, a man had shot him. He had brown hair, brown eyes and hadn't shaved for a long time.

"C'mon, no time for introductions, just run." He said.

"_Funciona Para mi_." Jazz ran. (Works for me)

They all ran with the man and they ended up at a huge car that could fit all of them.

Rick smiled. "Let's go. We have an actual safe camp."

* * *

Felix and Calhoun smiled at Jazz sleeping on their laps, it was adorable.

"She yours?" Rick asked.

"No, we adopted her because her parents died when this started." Felix's smile faded.

_"Swizzle. No. NO. NO!" _Jazz sat up sweating and screaming.

"Jazz it's okay. Your fine it wasn't really happening." Calhoun assured her.

"It already did that's why." Jazz replied.

They all were silent the rest of the ride home. Or should I say to the prison.

* * *

When Jazz walked into the prison it was pretty quiet.

"Can I get my own cell?" She asked.

"Sure there is room." Rick replied.

"Thank you Mr. Grimes."

Jazz went into the empty cell that was next to Carl's.

"Dad?" Carl poked his head out of his cell. "What's going on?"

"We brought a group who were trying to escape from Woodbury. They're good people don't worry."

"If you say so dad." Carl replied.

Everyone was in their cells and sleeping so Rick went to bed.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Jazz woke up. Nobody else was awake, just her, at least she thought so. She walked out into the field and sat down. It was so quiet and peaceful. _No Don't Think like that. You'll have to leave soon anyway._

"Hey you must be one of the new people. My name is-" Carl saw her face and stopped short. "Do I know you?"

"N-n-no y-you d-d-don't." Jazz replied, blushing.

The boy in front of her had a t-shirt with a dog paw, a plaid overshirt, some jeans, and on his belt a gun with a homemade silencer. His hair was black and pretty long for a boy.

"O-oh I'm C-Carl, what's y-your name?" Carl's face was turning red too.

"I'm Jazmine, my friends call me Jazzy or Jazz."

"Well Jazz. Want to help me find comics in the library?"

"Totally! I haven't read a comic in ages."

"Hey Jazz!" It was Ron Cinnadon, her best friend. "Everyone is having a meeting in the library!"

"Coming!" Jazz looked at Carl. "Sorry. I'll look for comics while I'm in there."

"Thanks. But its fine."

Jazz ran into the prison with Ron.

"I'm so stupid." Carl muttered. "That dude is probably her boyfriend."

* * *

"Jazz you made it. Okay let's start talking." Mr. Litwak said.

"Rick Grimes is a nice man and brought us here, but we don't know if he brought us here out of Kindness or to do something terrible." Calhoun said.

Jazzy ignored the rest of the conversation along with Ron, Harper, Vanellope, and Ashton. It was boring. She wanted to stay but they probably wouldn't. She looked at the shelves and found about a dozen comics. Half of one series half of another.

"Well Jazzy what do you think? Should we stay or leave?" Ralph asked.

She forgot, she represented the people in her age group 10-14. Her being 14.

"I think we should stay." She replied.

"We're staying then, because whenever Jazz says no it ends up terrible if we stay. But she said yes so this place must work out."

Vani gave her a high five. Ashton smiled. It must work out if he's smiling.

* * *

_**Okay I don't like hate. It's messed up okay? If you guys have ever felt hate its messed up, huh? Well somebody on this site, a guest, told me to kill myself. I'm sorry but I get bullied enough at school so thank you! I love how you hide on here as a guest and just do that. What if you made somebody kill themselves? What if you made somebody start cutting themselves? I'm sorry but I hate bullying and Cyber bullying, both have happened to me so I know how it feels. Do you know why? Because I'm not very skinny, I like Doctor Who and other shows like that, and I'm Half blind. I'm sorry for my little rant I probably won't be on this site for a while so thanks for those who support me. I'll be on in a few days if not I'm sorry. BYE. :'(**_


	3. Chapter 2

Glenn was forming a strategy with a layout of the prison in front of him with Carl and Calhoun. The group of game characters and Mr. Litwak had been there for a while and everyone trusted each other.

"You said you found Tyreese's group here," Glenn pointed at an area of the prison. "We secured that area."

"I thought they came through here." Carl replied pointing to another part of the layout.

"We could have a breach, the front of the prison is insecure, if walkers come through it won't be easy to get rid of them."

"Why are we so sure that he's even going to attack? We probably scared him off." Beth stated.

"He's got fish tanks full of heads, walkers and human. He's attacking." Michonne replied.

"We should hit him now." Glenn said.

"What?" Beth asked.

"He won't be expecting it."

"We can sneak in the back and put a bullet in his head." Calhoun suggested.

"We're not assassins." Carol protested.

"You know where his apartment is." Glenn walked towards Michonne. "We can end this tonight."

Michonne looked away.

"I'll do it myself." She was silent. "Okay."

* * *

Later that day...

Carl walked into his cell exhausted. He plopped down on the bottom bunk but noticed it smelled different in his cell, like sweets.

"Hiya!" Jazz yelled looking down from her bunk.

"SHIT!" Carl jumped and hit his head on the bunk bed.

Jazz jumped down. "Sorry!" She laughed.

Carl Pov

She moved towards me and saw I had cut my head and it was bleeding. She grabbed a first aid kit out of her bag which was on the top bunk.

"Lay down." she commanded.

I did so and she moved my hair out of my face. Her emerald green eyes sparkled and her black hair was in a braid, like always. She got a washcloth and poured water onto it and wiped the blood off.

"I think you should take me to Hershel."

"Don't worry I know how to give stitches, my mom taught me." Her voice was sad at the end.

She got a needle and thread then she started to put in stitches.

"Done." she said.

I moved my hair back so nobody could see them and smiled.

"Why are you in here anyway, not to be rude."

"Oh, Your dad said I have to share a room with you since there are a lot of us here." She said.

"Cool." I said.

"Oh and sorry for scaring the shit out of you."

"Woah you swear? I thought you were a goodie goodie."

She put her hand on her chest and pretended to be hurt. "Hurtful."

We both laughed. Her laugh sounded like bells.

"DINNER TIME!" Daryl yelled.

We ran into the cafeteria and sat by each other and three girls and a boy came to sit with us. 1 girl held the blonde boy's hand and she had black hair in a high pony, they were Vanellope and Ashton. One of the other girls looked about 19 or 20 and had red hair, she was Saphira. Then the last girl had black hair with neon purple and blue in it and was 16 years old, she was Ashton's big sister Harper.

Daryl had caught a deer and a few squirrels so everyone ate plenty.

I didn't realize it but Jazz had fallen asleep on my shoulder, I tried to wake her but before I did Harper took a picture with one of those cameras that had the picture come out instantly.

"You guys make a cute couple." Harper giggled and her brother laughed.

Harper looked at him then laughed so hard she looked like she was going to die.

"Isn't her and Ron dating?" I asked as Jazz woke up.

"Me and Ron?" Jazz laughed so hard it made me smile. "We're just really good friends. He's dating Crumbelina."

Ron, Jazzy, Vanellope, Crumbelina? I finally realized why I had recognized Jazz.

"You guys are video game characters." I said shocked.

"Oh Shit." Harper said.

* * *

**_Carl knows. Uh oh. Sorry about the swearing by the way. But they do that in the walking dead so yeah._**

**_By the way I do not own The Walking Dead or Wreck-it Ralph. If I did then they would probably be a combined show. JK. But seriously I don't own them. :(_**


End file.
